Nada a Declarar
by Eliziane
Summary: Eles voltaram! Mulder e Scully, agora desligados do FBI, tentam levar uma vida normal como cidadãos comuns americanos, mas parece que o desejo deles está longe de se concretizar.


The X Files

Título : Nada a Declarar

Categoria: Shipper

Discleimer: Os personagens citados pertencem a Cris Carter, FOX 1013. Este é apenas um trabalho literário de expressão livre sem qualquer apelo comercial.  
Sinopse: Eles voltaram! Mulder e Scully, agora desligados do FBI, tentam levar uma vida normal como cidadãos comuns americanos, mas parece que o desejo deles está longe de se concretizar.

Prédio do FBI Washington DC, época atual

Fazia muito tempo que Scully estava esperando ser chamada na sala do diretor Gregory Parkins. Sentada rijidamente na cadeira diante da secretária dele, Scully recusara café e água pelo menos uma dezena de vezes.  
Olhando para o relogio de pulso discretamente, ela não conteve um suspiro. Neste momento viu a secretária se mover para atender o telefone e sussurrar baixinho.  
Havia sido de repente. Mulder decidira viajar por uns dias até o Peru depois de ter recebido uma solicitaçao de um amigo pesquisador, o professor Alejandro Aguinara, sobre um objeto escavado num sitio arqueológico em alguma cidade remota. Tão logo ele saíra, Scully fora abordada na porta de casa por dois homens do FBI, dizendo-se agentes, mostrando seus distintivos e afirmando que a sua presença era requisitada no Bureou em Washington.  
Ela não fazia idéia do que poderia ser. Afastara-se do emprego do governo há mais de seis anos, quando do caso complicado do Padre Joe. Naquela época ela trabalhava como neurocirurgiã na Pedritria de um Hospital Católico, enquanto Mulder investigava casos ao acaso.  
Por decisão conjunta, ambos voltaram para os Estados Unidos, a fim de realizar antigos sonhos; ter uma casa de campo, um cachorro e dois filhos. Estavam muito perto do terceiro objetivo, pois a casa de campo ficava na Carolina do Norte, o cão se chamava Oggy, uma vez que Mulder queria Órion ou Óregon. Os filhos certamente viriam por meio de adoção. Ambos ainda discutiam muito sobre isso.  
Mas o melhor de tudo para Scully foi voltar a ter notícias da mãe, dos irmãos Bill e Charles, cunhada e dos sobrinhos.  
Começava a pensar com saudade nos meninos, quando finalmente a secretaria se levantou ajeitando a saia plinsada e a convidou com um gesto.  
\- O chefe Parkins vai recebê-la agora, srta. Scully. Me acompanhe, por favor.  
Scully se pôs de pé quase que num salto. Arrependeu-se do impulso, pois já apresentava certa letargia por ter ficado tanto tempo imóvel.  
\- Pode entrar.  
\- Obrigada.  
A porta de cedro polida se abriu. Por um momento Scully esperou ver um ambiente obscuro, envolto numa densa nuvem de fumaça de cigarro e um certo CGB Spender olhando de maneira sutil para ela.  
Estranhamente tudo era muito nostálgico. As pessoas, os diferentes aromas, as lembranças de outrora.  
Mas o que ela viu foi uma sala ampla, bastante arejada, de janelas impecavelmente limpas, com uma vista glorisa para o Capitólio. A mesa de metal reluzia na luz do dia refletida em cada canto do cômodo. Atrás dela, um homem de cabelo levemente avermelhado, tendo pelo menos cinquenta e cinco anos de idade, se ergueu e estendeu a mão.  
\- Senhorita Scully. Realmente é mais interessante conhecê-la pessoalmente.  
-Senhor.  
\- Obrigado por ter vindo. Especialmente quando não nos deve nada.- ele fez um gesto indicando uma cadeira diante da mesa.  
\- Estou curiosa para saber os motivos. Realmente não sei como lhe poderei ser ùtil.  
\- Você trabalhou uma década com Fox Mulder. Gostaríamos que ele pudesse ter vindo, mas o caso pede tanta urgência que a sua presença é tão preciosa quanto.  
\- Caso? Fui chamada aqui para ajudar em um caso? - repetiu surpresa.- Desculpe, mas eu não presto consultoria ao FBI faz muito tempo.  
\- Srta Scully... estamos a par de tudo o que aconteceu na sua vida.- ele disse devagar - Também sabemos que você teve uma preciosa participação no caso do padre Joe. Mas nem de longe a semelhança é a mesma. Deve saber que não existe mais um departamento investigativo de fenômenos. Os agentes Dogget e Reyes voltaram para suas divisões anteriores. Aliás... a agente Reyes é uma forte candidata a chefia em Nova Orleans.  
\- Me alegra ter notícias dos amigos. A agente Reyes merece, assim como o agente Dogget.  
O homem concordou balançando a cabeça.  
\- Precisamos dos seus conhecimentos em casos anormais. Digo... você teve acesso a todos os arquivos fora do comum nos dez anos em que trabalhou com Mulder.  
\- Todos os arquivos, provas e relatórios foram levados da sala do Mulder pouco antes de sermos banidos de nossos cargos. Não faço idéia de onde estejam. - retrucou meio que ríspida.  
\- Nada é mais valioso do que a sua memória. Estamos contando com a sua experiência. Se puder e realmente quiser, claro. Estamos esperançosos que aceite.  
\- Lamento, mas não estou interessada. - fazendo menção de levantar, ela viu o homem unir as mãos.  
\- Ainda nem ouviu sobre o caso.  
\- Realmente...  
\- Tem medo que ele lhe interesse, senhorita Scully?  
Como ela hesitou, Parkins apertou o botão do interfone dizendo:- Mande ela aqui.  
Scully nada entendeu. Esperou um pouco então a porta abriu e uma mulher de estatura média entrou na sala.  
Era magra, alva, cabelo preto na altura dos ombros. Os olhos verdes muito expressivos lembravam alguém que Scully já conheceu antes. - Senhorita Scully, esta é a agente especial Helen Brody.  
\- Olá, doutora Scully. Seu nome é uma lenda entre os agentes. Para mim é uma honra conhecê-la.  
\- Obrigada.  
\- A agente Brody é da divisão antiterrorismo. Tem uma vasta experiência com a área.  
\- É um prazer conhecê-la, agente Brody, mas eu ainda não descobri o que tenho haver com tudo isso.  
Andando elegantemente até perto do chefe, a agente Brody cruzou os braços. Usava um taiê cinza escuro de mangas compridas. A saia levemente aberta na lateral. Scully lembrou de si mesma quando ditava moda no Bureou e Mulder a olhava de um jeito profundo.  
\- Existe um homem chamado Arthur Younger. Americano de nascimento, mas atualmente assumiu uma identidade árabe. Atende por Abdul Amir. Este homem explodiu uma escola primária em Chicago tem uma semana. No começo da semana ele apareceu novamente, dizendo que teria outra bomba para explodir em Baltimore, num museu. Os homens foram até lá e não encontraram nada no local indicado. Achávamos que Abdul estivesse mentindo daí o guarda do museu descobriu que existe sim, uma bomba. Ela está localizada no centro do salão principal ao lado da estátua de Abraham Lincoln.  
\- Então... - os enormes olhos azuis de Scully arregalaram sugestivamente. Ela conservava aquela facilidade de expressão que era cativante. Descruzando os braços, a agente Brody pareceu hesitar e até temer em falar. Buscou o olhar do chefe e ele fez um gesto quase imperceptivel.  
\- Trata-se de um... artefato alienígena, doutora Scully.  
\- O quê?  
Helen se apoiou na mesa como se nem mesmo ela acreditasse no que acabara de dizer.  
\- Estou dizendo que há uma pequena nave alienígena no centro do salão do Museu de História em Baltimore. E esta... coisa é completamente invisível!  
Tudo o que a agente Brody falara era tão improvável quanto Scully estar ali, no Bureou Federal de Investigaçao, aparentemente sendo convidada a participar de um escabroso caso dos Arquivos X.  
-Eu lí o alcorão, doutora Scully. - Brody prosseguiu depois de uma longa pausa. - Mas nem todos os meus anos de experiência como agente ligada ao combate contra o terrorismo, me deu oportunidade de desvendar algo assim.  
O chefe Parkins seguia assistindo as duas mulheres duelando verbalmente sem interferir. Enquanto Brody falava calmamente, Scully traçava intimamente o seu perfil.  
Uma mulher de 47 anos, certamente solteira, chefe do seu departamento. Rodeada de homens maliciosos, tendo que matar um leão por dia para provar o seu valor. Não se surpreenderia se ela não tivesse filhos e andasse com a vida sexual estagnada. Enfim, Helen Brody era o seu atual retrato nos anais do FBI.  
\- ... tive acesso à sua ficha, com a autorização dos superiores, claro.  
\- A agente Brody e eu concluímos que não há outra pessoa mais qualificada para este caso, srta. Scully.  
Surpresa, Scully ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
\- Admira o FBI admitir que sou necessária. Admira mais ainda o FBI admitir a existência de um OVNI. - ela deu um risinho e se conteve. - Desculpe, estou... ahn... É tudo tão improvável que parece uma piada de mau gosto.  
Demonstrando desconforto, Perkins procurou o olhar de Helen, que por sua vez estava séria.  
\- Doutora Scully... entendemos perfeitamente o seu rancor.  
\- Desconfiança seria mais apropriado. - ela emendou com ênfase.  
\- Você passou por muitas coisas e nós entendemos...  
\- Srta. Scully, enquanto discutimos aqui, há uma bomba prestes a explodir toda Chicago. - Ainda bem que moro na Carolina do Norte agora. - ela resmungou mais para si.  
\- Nós consultamos todos os tipos de especialistas em artefatos, sem o menor sucesso. Ninguém soube decifrar as inscrições que aparecem uma vez a cada hora no que parece ser a porta de entrada do objeto. Como você transcreveu o alcorão dos restos daquela nave no mar na África há quinze anos... Nossa esperança é que você consiga nos dizer o código exato que faça mover o mecanismo.  
\- Seria muita sorte...!  
\- Vale a pena tentar, srta. Scully. - Parkins deu um giro na poltrona e finalmente se levantou revelando ser um homem atlético. - Estamos dispostos a conceder o que desejar.  
\- Mas não há nada que o FBI possa me oferecer. - respondeu estarrecida.  
\- Ao que me consta, você e o Mulder são procurados pelo governo. Acusados de conspiração, invasão, atos terroristas, entre outros agravantes.  
Scully se remexeu na cadeira incomodada com os rumos daquela conversa.  
\- Não precisamos disso. - Helen interveio impaciente - Doutora Scully, você sabe que o FBI já os teria interceptado se quiséssemos. Mas nada disso vem ao caso. Eu estou preocupada com a vida de milhares de cidadãos. Você também deve estar pensando nisso justamente agora. Que se houver algo que possa fazer, você fará. Nós oferecemos o perdão para Fox Mulder. Garantimos seu emprego em Quântico ou em qualquer outra academia. O que você quiser. Mas, por favor, ajude-nos agora.  
Acuada e até um tanto constrangida com o apelo daquela mulher, Scully mordeu o lábio incerta.  
\- Se desejar pensar um pouco... - Perkins suavizou o tom - O fato é que não temos tanto tempo assim.  
Os olhos azuis de Scully estavam brilhando. Quando ela buscou por Helen a mulher se surpreendeu com sua expressão. De fato, aos quase completos cinquenta e um anos, Scully mantinha uma rara beleza que muitas mulheres invejavam.  
\- Preciso... dar um telefonema para o meu marid... ahn... Preciso falar com Mulder. Não posso fazer nada sem que ele saiba.  
Suspirando aliviada, Helen concordou trocando um olhar com o chefe.  
\- Posso levá-la até a minha sala.  
\- Agradeço.  
Fazendo um gesto largo, Helen a convidou.  
Voltando a se sentar atrás da sua imponente mesa, o chefe Parkins também sentiu alívio. Pegou o telefone que caía numa linha direta e sussurou:  
\- Ela concordou. Diga aos seus homens para se manterem longe do alvo. Repito, não será preciso usar o Mulder. Temos a Scully!  
Scully sentiu uma sensação muito estranha quando entrou no elevador e percebeu que ele levava para baixo.  
Só esperava que não fosse parar em alguma sala no porão.  
\- Estou lotada em Chicago. Me deram uma sala provisória aqui. - Helen Brody explicou como se lesse o seu pensamento.  
\- Imaginei... - Scully forçou um sorriso.  
\- Muita coisa mudou desde a última vez não é, doutora?  
\- Bastante.  
A porta se abriu no sexto andar. Helen passou na frente conduzindo-a. Naquele corredor parecia que todo mundo estava em polvorosa. Vozes, homens e mulheres falando, digitando e reclamando ao mesmo tempo. Mesas com divisória a meia vista possibilitavam aos colegas se comunicarem sem ter que se levantar.  
Mas bruscamente todo o barulho cessou. A presença da agente Brody era respeitada, porém foi a visão surreal de Scully que chamou a atenção deles.  
\- Esta é a doutora Scully. - Helen a apresentou - Ela irá colaborar conosco em Chicago.  
Apesar de ter sido "recrutada" às pressas, Scully conseguira encontrar uma melhor forma de se vestir, optando rapidamente por um conjuntinho verde queimado composto por uma calça social longuilínea, um paletozinho de um botão e saltos femininos que a deixavam quase da mesma altura que a agente Brody.  
Ela não costumava carregar bolsas. Trouxera apenas um casaco de frio tipo sobretudo da Shangai Shenzhen em tom aveludado de verde, luvas de couro escuras, seu telefone celular e a carteira feminina com documentos pessoais.  
Viera em um jatinho particular com a promessa de que estaria de volta em pouco mais de seis horas, caso decidisse não colaborar.  
Felizmente o dinheiro que tinha na carteira e o próprio cartão de crédito lhe permitiriam adquirir rapidamente alguma coisa em lojas especializadas de Chicago, caso fosse ficar um ou dois dias fora.  
\- Doutora Scully, por favor.  
Helen indicou a sala reservada para que ela pudesse falar ao celular.  
Sem tempo para apreciar o ambiente, Scully pegou o celular e discou para Mulder. Esperava que ele pudesse atender, caso contrário teria que deixar recado no hotel onde ele se hospedara.  
\- Mulder, sou eu...! Quando receber esta ligação me retorna. Tenho notícias urgentes. Amo você!... Ahn... Tchau!  
Fazendo outra ligação, Scully aguardou alguns segundos.  
\- Alô... Oi! Meu nome é Dana Mulder. Sou... er... sou a esposa de um hóspede americano que chegou tem dois dias... o nome dele é Fox Mulder. Peça, por favor, para que ele me ligue assim que receber a mensagem. Não esqueça! É urgente! Obrigada!  
Sempre em sincronismo com ela, a agente Helen Brody bateu na porta e depois entrou.  
\- Desculpe, mas não temos mais tempo. Precisamos partir agora. Você vai?

Não era brincadeira. Há nove nove meses, Mulder e Scully haviam se casado oficialmente no estado da Carolina do Norte.  
Na verdade não chegara a ser uma bela cerimônia com direito a vestido branco e damas de honra, apenas duas pessoas diante de um representante da lei que colheu suas assinaturas e os alegou oficialmente casados.  
Era estranho para Scully se adaptar. Ainda não se acostumara a ser a Sra. Mulder. Este título pertencera por muitos anos à mãe dele.  
Na verdade ninguém sabia do matrimônio. Nem sua mãe ou irmãos. Ela também não trocara de nome em seus documentos pessoais. Passaporte, carteira de motorista, identidade funcional... tudo continuava do mesmo jeito. O que mudara fora sua razão espiritual. Como católica, Scully se sentia mais em paz com Deus, sabendo que não fazia nada que não fosse dentro de suas crenças.  
Um registro de casamento fora entregue a ela. Seu nome aumentara consideravelmente de tamanho depois daquilo. Agora se chamava Dana Katherine Scully William Mulder. Um sonho realizado tanto para ela quanto para Mulder.  
\- Tem medo de voar?  
A pergunta de Helen a fez pestanejar e perceber que se segurava com força na poltrona do jatinho.  
Elas e mais uma equipe de seis pessoas entre agentes, técnicos, cientistas e especialistas, estavam no mesmo vôo a serviço do governo.  
\- Não tenho muita aptidão. Herdei estômago de marinheiro do meu pai.- a frase soou natural. Tanto que Helen se surpreendeu com seu timbre tranquilo agora.  
\- Meu pai era aviador. Piloto de caça da força aérea. Esteve em duas guerras. Do Iraque e no Golfo. Morreu fazendo o que mais amava.  
\- Eu sinto muito.  
\- Acho que ele esperava que eu fosse entrar para os fuzileiros. Se surpreendeu quando eu disse que optara pelo FBI.  
Scully se identificou com ela. Seu caso não era diferente. Depois de um momento de silêncio Scully sussurrou como que para consolá-la:  
\- Ele tem orgulho de você, agente Brody. Assim como o meu teve de mim.  
A mulher quase sempre muito severa conseguiu dar um sorriso sofrido. Scully notou algumas marcas de expressão no seu rosto atraente. Imaginou pelo que ela havia passado para ser tão seca assim. Talvez a profissão lhe causasse mais mal do que bem. O mesmo acontecera à Scully.  
O telefone celular de Helen tocou e ela se moveu para atender. Falou brevemente depois apanhou uma pasta dentro da valise aos seus pés.  
-Estes são os arquivos de Abdul Amir. Foi ele quem colocou uma bomba na escola primária de Chicago. Foi ele também quem causou todo esse furor no museu.  
aScully pegou a pasta e folheou os arquivos.  
\- Como ele explica o artefato? Que meios ele usou para se comunicar e levar o OVNI até o local sem ser notado?  
\- Aconteceu durante um fim de semana. Houve uma manutenção no predio e Abdul se infiltrou como servente. No depoimento, ele diz que Maomé fala com ele e que foi um presente.  
\- Ele está preso?  
\- Sim. Abdul se deixou apanhar sem resistência.  
\- Ele exigiu alguma coisa?  
\- Nada. O pior é que ele não fala nada.  
\- Sabe o histórico dele? Se ficou algum tempo desaparecido? Se tem marcas pelo corpo ou algum chip... implante?  
Interessada, Helen empertigou o corpo.  
\- Podemos solicitar exames.  
\- Faça isso.  
\- No que está pensando?  
\- Pessoas abduzidas geralmente têm uma relação próxima com o objeto causador. Ou seja; se Abdul foi sequestrado em algum momento e devolvido, nada impede que ele seja levado outra vez. Isso faz com que ele desenvolva uma relação comunicativa com a entidade ou seja lá o que for que está afetando ele.  
\- Você não acredita que seja uma nave alienígena, doutora Scully?  
Fazendo um muxoxo Scully quase riu.  
\- Houve uma época em que o FBI daria qualquer coisa para que Mulder e eu disséssemos que não existem homenzinhos verdes, agente Brody.  
Ela assentiu recebendo a pasta de volta.  
Scully se ajeitou melhor na poltrona e viu o tapete de nuvens sob seus pés ao entardecer.  
\- Eu fiz e vi muitas coisas. - Helen falou um tempo depois. - Mas nada se compara com o que estamos lidando agora. Não terei como negar isso. Precisarei ser franca no meu relatório.  
\- Não se preocupe com isso. Eles darão um jeito de corroborar sua versão.  
Helen olhou mais uma vez para Scully, admirada com a maneira como ela lidava com a situação.  
\- É um trabalho ingrato, não é?  
Scully voltou os olhos na direção dela.  
\- Bastante. Se você ainda não perdeu nada importante, é uma mulher de sorte.  
Um tripulante saiu da cozinha com uma bandeja oferecendo bebida e lanches. Scully pegou uma água, agradecida em poder molhar a garganta.  
Helen preferiu um sanduíche e um suco. Estava mesmo com fome.  
\- Há quatro anos eu conheci um homem. Harold Harris. Mas ele preferia ser chamado de H. - Helen murmurou. - Este homem tem esposa e filhos. Um casal de filhos. Mas a profissão dele é arrancar a verdade da boca de prisioneiros inimigos do estado. Teroristas, assassinos, psicopatas. Estive com ele por quatro dias seguidos, mas jamais vou me esquecer do que ele fez com aquele homem.  
Os olhos verdes dela brilharam. Scully sentiu sua comoção e perguntou:  
\- É casada, agente Brody?  
\- Não...! Mas tenho dois filhos. Um casal. - ela riu ao lembrar deles.  
\- Oh, é mesmo? Jamais diria...  
\- Adotei! - apressou-se em dizer. - Adotei de um casal falecido.  
Scully recostou o copo lentamente enquanto ela divagava.  
\- São excelentes crianças. Carentes, meigas... Minha mãe adora!  
\- Também penso em adotar. Mas ainda tenho receio...  
\- Quando decidir ser mãe, verá que é a melhor coisa do mundo!  
Scully riu, mas ficou pensando que a agente Brody não tivera acesso à sua ficha por completo. Se ela soubesse de William...  
\- Acho que acabamos de chegar! - a agente Brody viu as luzes da pista de pouso e foi logo colocando o cinto de segurança.  
Scully fez o mesmo. Lá embaixo dois carros pretos aguardavam para levá-las ao museu, juntamente com a equipe de especialistas.  
\- Muito bem, doutora Scully... aqui estamos! Você agora é a nossa última esperança.  
Ela não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Detestaria que as pessoas dependessem do seu trabalho daquela forma. Sentiria imensa culpa se por acaso não conseguisse ajudar.  
Mesmo assim, Scully ergueu o queixo, respirou fundo e assentiu.  
\- Quanto tempo temos?  
\- De acordo com Abdul, dois dias!

Baltimore, Chicago 20:33 pm

O Museu de História Natural de Baltimore ficava no meio do centro movimentado da cidade. Um local perfeito para se deixar uma bomba.  
Desde que descobriram o artefato, os policiais locais e o FBI haviam isolado o lugar e feito o menos possível de alardes.  
Scully ficou impressionada com a quantidade de soldados lá dentro. Foi neste momento que ela soube da grandiosidade do objeto ali descoberto.  
\- Aqui, doutora... Pegue sua credencial. - Helen lhe estendeu o cartão magnético provisório.  
\- Muito bem, senhoras e senhores. Passem pelo detector de metal em fila indiana. Deixem sua bagagem que vamos devolver. Armas, distintivos e celulares na bancada.  
A voz do agente encarregado soou alta. Todos os que chegaram foram revistados e receberam credencial.  
Os soldados faziam um verdadeiro cordão humano em volta de algo que não se via. Era difícil crer que tivesse slguma coisa depois do cordão de isolamento.  
\- Eu fiz exatamente esta mesma cara. - Helen caçoou olhando para Scully. - Vai entender a proporção de tudo isso em... Todos olharam para seus relógios, então algo fenomenal aconteceu; uma onda gravitacional e um campo de força puderam ser percebidos. Depois, a silhueta do artefato começou a se definir como que do nada. Um objeto com treze metros cúbicos, acizentado, com formas geométricas. Tinha um painel luminoso com inscrições que certamente não condiziam com o alfabeto terrestre.  
\- Oh meu Deus!  
A exclamação de Scully serviu para Helen ver que de fato estavam diante de uma descoberta fascinante.  
\- Oh, Mulder... você precisava ver isso!  
\- O que me diz, doutora Scully? Parece uma nave espacial para você?  
\- Posso...?  
Helen fez uma reverência.  
\- É todo seu!  
Imediatamente todos os presentes pararam para ver a doutora Scully rodear o artefato e verificá-lo meticulosamente. Não havia dúvidas de se tratar de um objeto espacial. Mas talvez uma nave de reconhecimento sem tripulantes e autodestrutiva, pois pela contagem que se seguia no painel, faltava pouco para ela explodir.  
\- Ela não vai abrir. - Scully refletiu - Está contando initerruptamente e vai explodir, a menos que digitemos os códigos corretos.  
\- Tem como descobrir?  
\- Por que não evacuam a cidade por medida de precaução?  
\- O prefeito não quer criar pânico.  
\- Até eu estou em pânico, agente Brody.  
\- Então você não pode ajudar?  
\- Vou precisar de ajuda. Vou precisar tirar fotos.  
\- Fotos estão proibidas...  
\- Vou precisara de scaner de mão, de um lap top, de acesso à internet. Preciso de espaço e de uma bancada. Me arranje um telefone, por favor.  
\- Doutora Scully... você não ouviu? Nada de fotos, cópias ou o que quer que seja.  
Ela ergueu a cabeça e viu o homem arrogante da entrada. Aquele que gostava de dar ordens.  
\- Este é o agente Butler.  
Antipatizando com ele, Scully o ignorou.  
\- Como eu ia dizendo... preciso mandar as fotos para uma pessoa no Peru.  
\- Você não me ouviu? - o agente tornou ríspido.  
\- Agente Brody, me reportarei apenas a você. Se quiser minha ajuda, será nos meus termos. Do contrário não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.  
Com seu ar severo, Helen concordou. Fez um gesto enérgico para o agente Butler e ele cerrou os punhos contrariado.  
\- Vou precisar de uma filmadora também.  
Colocando as mãos para trás, Helen assentiu.  
\- Terá tudo o que quiser!

Túcume, Peru 22:36 pm

Mulder só viu que havia uma mensagem de voz de Scully no seu celular quando chegou ao hotel.  
Ao mesmo tempo que escutava a voz inconfundível dela, ele se acercava do balcão da recepção.  
\- Buenas noches! Consta algun recado?  
-Si! Un momento...  
Mulder escutou a mensagem de voz, recebendo o bilhete do recepcionista.  
\- Gracias!  
Preocupado ele consultou o relógio. Deveria ser de madrugada na Carolina do Norte. Scully poderia estar dormindo. Mas por outro lado, ela não deixaria uma mensagem daquelas se nâo quisesse que ele ligasse.  
Certo de que algo não ia bem, ele tomou o elevador enquanto ligava de volta no celular dela.  
\- Mulder! - a voz soou ansiosa do outro lado da linha.  
\- Dana!... Vocé está bem? O que houve?  
\- Oh, Mulder... aconteceu uma coisa extraordinária... Você precisava ver isso... Espere... vou mandar um arquivo. Não desligue...  
\- Scul...!  
Ela saiu da linha por um momento. Mulder afastou o fone do ouvido e viu chegar uma imagem que nem mesmo ele acreditou.  
\- Recebeu? ! - ela falou ofegante, como que entusiasmada.  
\- Dana, onde você está? O que está acontecendo?  
\- Estou em Chicago, Mulder. Depois que você saiu, eu fui procurada pelos agentes do FBI. Eles acham que há um dispositivo que pode desencandear uma explosão, por isso estou coletando dados para estudos e vendo se podemos abrir o artefato até o término da contagem.  
\- Você o quê? Dana... foi só eu sair de casa e você já encontrou uma nave alienígena e está tentando evitar que Chicago exploda?  
Imaginando a expressão dele e o tamanho da sua indignação, Scully conseguiu se divertir. Só mesmo Mulder para descontrai-la num momento desses.  
\- Amor, isso é sério? É alguma brincadeira? Você ficou zangada porque eu viajei e...  
\- Mulder, estou tão estarrecida quanto você! Por isso liguei. Acho que não vou conseguir sozinha.  
\- O que eles disseram? Ameaçaram você? Se eles a sequestram, eu...!  
\- Fiquei preocuparda com você. Que talvez o usassem para que eu concordasse em colaborar, mas é tudo tão magnífico...! Mulder, você deveria estar aqui!  
Mais calmo ele suspirou.  
\- Daria um testículo meu para estar aí, Dana. - ele resmungou afetado. - Do que você precisa?  
\- Vou enviar as leituras que fiz. A segurança aqui é muito restrita. Eles não querem que ninguém mais saiba, ficam atrapalhando o nosso desempenho. Preciso que veja comigo a criptografia dos dados. Há um mecanismo que deve acionar a explosão, e pelo que eu vejo, tempo é o que menos temos.  
\- Droga...! - ele berrou se inclinando pra frente e mordendo a curva do indicador.  
\- Mulder...  
\- Nada... só estou me roendo de inveja. Não acredito que isso está acontecendo... Dana, se for uma armadilha...  
\- Também tive medo... Ainda tenho. Mulder, se isto for mesmo uma bomba, milhares de pessoas poderão morrer! Se eu não conseguir...  
\- Calma, Scully. Vou ajudá-la. Me passe todas as informações que puder. Já estou no hotel.  
\- Espera...  
\- Dana...  
\- O que.  
\- Prometa que vai sair daí se nada der certo. Promete?  
\- Sim, Mulder. Eu prometo!

Em pouco tempo Mulder ficou a par de tudo o que estava acontecendo em Chicago. Recebeu os arquivos e conheceu a história de Abdul Amir.  
Ainda desconfiado dos interesses do FBI, Mulder ficou se perguntando o que eles queriam com Scully se aparentemente ninguém e nada faria com que aquela porta cedesse.  
\- Como está indo?  
Quase amanhecia, Scully estava sentada diante do notebook observando as cópias das fotos enquanto o sistema criptografava os dados. Com ela, os especialistas não paravam de trabalhar.  
Helen Brody chegou igualmente cansada. Havia mudado de roupa, se refrescado, mesmo assim parecia esgotada.  
\- Estamos fazendo o possível. As informações são muito limitadas. Descobrimos que ele leva uma hora para se tornar visível e quinze minutos para desaparecer. A contagem é aleatória, mas decrescente. Um mecanismo de alta segurança que se protege. - Sculy foi com ela até perto da nave. - Percebi um leitor... a poucos centímetros do mecanismo de abertura. Ele é totalmente independente. Parece um leitor de código de barras... Você concluiu os exames do Abdul?  
\- Sim. Fizemos todos os exames nele.  
\- Achou alguma coisa?  
\- Parece que você estava certa. Ele tem marcas de incisões nos dentes, nas costas e nos olhos. Mas não detectamos nenhum chip.  
\- Tentou falar com ele? - Ele não falará nem sob tortura.  
Fazendo um ar impaciente, Scully balançou a cabeça.  
\- Ele está mentindo. Quer se promover às custas do que descobriu. Sem um chip não hà como ele saber sobre a nave.  
\- Você disse que hà um leitor de códigos? Códigos de barra? Como no supermercado?  
Scully assentiu.  
\- O que esse leitor poderia ler aqui na terra?  
Balançando a cabeça Scully se moveu até a bancada.  
-Scully?  
\- Chip alienígena, suponho...  
Como que tendo um de seus costumeiros insight, ela se apressou até o computador onde fazia vídeo conferência com Mulder.  
\- Descobriu algo interessante? - ele perguntou.  
\- O que sabe sobre leitores de código de barras?  
\- Ora... o código de barras é uma representação gráfica da sequência de algarismos. Quando a máquia não pode ler os algarismos, ela lê as barras.  
Apanhando as fotografias de Abdul, Scully observou suas tatuagens.  
\- No que está pensando?  
\- Uma representaçao gráfica pode não conter necessariamente barras, concorda?  
Do outro lado ele deu de ombros.  
\- Depende... hoje em dia éxistem códigos de barra em formato de desenhos. Tipo banco de scanner que identifica um produto ou uma marca.  
Ela concordou levantando a fotografia a altura que ele pudesse ver.  
\- Tipo assim?  
Helen estava acompanhando o diálogo deles. Viu uma tatuagem na mão direita de Abdul. Um formato arredondado tipo um alvo em 3D que dava a ilusão de estar girando.  
\- É ele! - ela exclamou se voltando para Helen - Quero que traga Abdul até aqui!  
\- Impossível! Ele está sob custódia e não pode...  
\- Agente Brody, ele é a chave!  
\- Como pode dizer isso? É perigoso só de pensar que Abdul pode sair da prisão em Washington e vir até aqui.  
\- Vai ter que conseguir.  
\- Doutora Scully, nada garante que esteja certa. É só uma teoria...  
\- Nada garante que eu esteja errada. Temos poucas chances!  
\- Você não tem um chip também? Por que não usa?  
Se contraindo, Scully apertou os lábios.  
\- Desculpe, mas eu lí sua ficha.  
\- Talvez devesse ler mais à fundo. O meu chip foi desenvolvido pelo exército com tecnologia extraterestre. Foi um presente... Ou você acha que eu não tentei?  
Olhando Scully de soslaio, Helen engoliu em seco.  
\- Ou isso ou providencie a evacuaçao da cidade porque eu não imagino o que mais abrirá este mecanismo.  
Meio rancorosa, Helen se voltou para a saída.  
\- Vou fazer o que eu puder. Espero que esteja certa.  
Mulder ouvira toda a discussão. Fez um ar de compreensâo quando Scully desabou na cadeira diante do computador.  
\- Fazendo amigos?  
Scully riu cansada.  
\- Tem onde dormir? Por que não descansa?  
\- Vou tomar um café.  
\- Dana.  
Ela voltou devagar.  
\- Fala...  
\- Você é a mulher mais corajosa do mundo. Não precisava estar aí. Eu te amo.  
Emocionada, ela finalmente sorriu e retribuiu tocando as pontas dos dedos na tela.  
\- Eu também amo você.

Helen Brody precisou de todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencer o pessoal de Washington a trazer Abdul Amir de volta à Chicago.  
O chefe Parkins achava desnecessário o pedido de Scully. Chegou até a duvidar que ela estivesse sabendo como desativar a contagem da nave.  
Servindo como mediadora, Helen foi firme no seu pedido. Assumiu todos os riscos e garantiu que acreditava no trabalho de Scully.  
Depois do longo telefonema, Helen Brody levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Deixou escapar um resmungo, então se acercou de Scully.  
\- Temos que aguardar agora. Enquanto isso, por que você nao tenta dormir um pouco?  
\- Não sei se consigo. - Scully replicou.  
\- Vamos, o meu apartamento fica aqui perto. Você pode tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.  
Surpresa com o convite, Scully pensou em recusar.  
\- Fui grosseira com você. É o mínimo, para poder me redimir.  
Dando um sorriso cansado, Scully concordou.- Eu agradeço, agente Brody.  
Helen ficou feliz em ajudá-la. Fez um gesto para o agente Butler que desde então não interferira mais nas decisões de Scully.  
\- Vamos sair. Assim que Abdul chegar de Washington, você me telefona.  
\- Entendido.

Pensylvania Avenue 04:03 am

O apartamento da agente Brody ficava em um condomínio bem localizado, num dos bairros mais importantes da cidade.  
Ela dirigia um sedã de luxo Maybech da Mercedes. Um carro totalmente automatizado, na cor preta, bancos de couro bege, acabamento em madeira de lei.  
Scully refletiu que o salário dela deveria fazer júz aos riscos que corrria. No seu tempo, o máximo que conseguia era alugar um modelo popular da FORD.  
\- Vou pegar toalhas para você. Fique à vontade. O banheiro é na terceira porta.  
Ainda embaraçada, Scully obedeceu. Não trouxera bagagem, nem ao menos tivera tempo de comprar algo para vestir.  
Parecendo natural, Helen chegou quando ela começava a se despir e fingiu não notar seu espanto.  
\- Creio que somos quase do mesmo tamanho. Tem toalhas e um roupão. Quando terminar, estou na cozinha.  
\- Ahn... obrigada...!  
Com um olhar discreto para o decote aberto dela, Helen saiu. Tinha plena consciência de que Scully era uma mulher linda e desejável. Mas sabia também que o envolvimento dela com o mesmo homem por mais de vinte anos a tornava blindada para qualquer caso extraconjugal. Menos ainda para caso homossexual.  
Suspirando, Helen tentou se conformar. Já era um grande passo ter trazido a lendária agente Scully para seu apartamento. Seria muita sorte levá-la para sua cama também.  
Scully estava longe de adivinhar a preferência sexual da agente Brody. Sua cabeça pensava na nave, nas coincidências que a haviam levado até ali. Em Mulder se roendo por ter perdido aquela oportunidade.  
Tinha medo de falhar. De descobrir que a sua teoria estava errada. Que não desse tempo de desarmar o dispositivo. Não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, tomando banho quente, se envolvendo em toalhas felpudas e pensando em tomar uma sopa de legumes quentinha, enquanto centenas de milhares de pessoas poderiam morrer.  
Pensou na agente Brody. Na frieza dela em lidar com tudo aquilo. Sentiu-se de certa forma protegida por ela. Sabia que Helen as tiraria dali antes que tudo fosse pelos ares.  
Depois ficou pensando o contrário. Se aquilo tudo não seria uma terrível armadilha onde ela era a vítima. Talvez eles tivessem planos de prendê-la junto com a bomba e deixá-la explodir.  
\- Assim parece bem melhor.  
Helen aprovou sua aparência quando ela chegou na cozinha. Usava o roupão que ganhara e parecia mais refeita, cabelos molhados, puxados para o ombro esquerdo.  
O cabelo de Scully ainda era em tom ruivo, anelados agora, passando dos ombros quando soltos.  
\- Obrigada. Me fez bem!  
\- Uma boa refeição e uma hora de sono a deixará nova!  
Ela concordou aceitando a sopa de legumes e as fatias de pão.  
\- É tudo o que sei fazer, fora enlatados. - Helen se desculpou.  
\- Parece ótimo. Obrigada.  
As duas fizeram a refeiçao quase em completo silêncio. Helen só comentou que ela poderia dormir melhor na cama, já que tinha planos de dar uns telefonemas e esperar que o agente Butler fosse lhe avisar.  
\- Aproveite para dormir agora. Quando Abdul chegar, não teremos tempo para mais nada.  
Scully concordou. Precisava mesmo cerrar os olhos um pouco, colocar os pensamentos em ordem.  
Assim, ela deitou na cama macia e perfumada da agente Brody. Ficou surpresa com a ordem do apartamento. Tudo tão limpo em tons de branco e pastel. Sorriu alisando o travesseiro entes de deitar a cabeça. Quis reorganizar os pensamentos, até tentou pensar em Mulder um pouquinho, mas apagou quase que no mesmo instante.

A sensaçao de que estava sendo observada fez com que Scully despertasse de sobressalto. Por um momento desconheceu o quarto arejado, com suaves cortinas balançando. O perfume na fronha não era seu nem de Mulder. Aquele roupão também nem era exatamente do seu tamanho.  
-Hummm! Deus...  
Ela sentou agitando a cabeleira ruiva e se assustou com a voz taciturna de Helen sentada a uma poltrona próxima.  
\- Que bom que acordou. Já estava ficando com pena de interromper o seu sono.  
Só então Scully notou que fora o olhar de Helen sobre sí que estivera sentindo o tempo todo.  
\- Ele chegou. Nós temos que ir.  
\- Eu... apaguei...! - Scully se justificou tentando pôr os cabelos no lugar. - Quanto tempo eu dormi...?  
\- Umas duas horas apenas. - Helen se levantou fingindo não notar o quanto ela era linda ao acordar. Jamais esqueceria a cor daqueles olhos.  
\- Suas roupas estão no banheiro. Mandei para a lavanderia enquanto você dormia. Vou sair para que se vista.  
Bastante embaraçada, Scully aceitou a gentileza. Procurou ser rápida ao se recompor. Sua roupa estava impecavelmente passada, com um perfume agradável. Até mesmo as roupas de baixo tinham sido lavadas.  
Helen acabava de desligar o telefone. Passou para ela uma caneca de café fumegante abrindo a porta.  
\- Não temos mais tempo. Vamos.  
Já era dia completo. Scully pôde olhar de soslaio para a agente Brody e ver que ela usava um miniterno azul marinho. Trocara os saltos por botinhas de carmuça e o cabelo estava em um coque impecável. O perfume era o mesmo que Scully sentira na fronha limpa.  
Ainda embaraçada com tudo, ela balbuciou: - Eu... gostaria de agradecer...  
\- Tudo bem. Você precisava descansar.  
\- Não só por isso, agente Brody... mas por ter acreditado em mim.  
\- Estamos nisso juntas, doutora Scully. A minha reputação também está em jogo.  
\- Gostaria de não decepcioná-la.  
Helen assentiu. Continuou dirigindo até o museu onde o volume de carros e policiais era maior do que da última vez.  
Helen era reconhecida onde passava. Junto com Scully teve a passagem liberada até o centro do salão onde Abdul Amir estava algemado a dois agentes aguadando.  
Scully só o vira em fotos. Se surpreendeu ao conhecer um homem franzino, um metro e sessenta, barbudo, pele amarela e olhos pretos.  
Ele parecia se divertir com tudo aquilo. Conservava a serenidade e um arquear de lábios.  
\- Preciso da mão esquerda dele. - Scully falou.  
\- Não estamos autorizados a tirar as algemas, doutora. - um dos agentes replicou.  
\- Faça o que ela pede. Ou eu mesmo vou cortar a mão dele fora. - Helen resmungou.  
Os homens obedeceram com certo embaraço. Libertaram a mão esquerda de Abdul e ele resistiu.  
\- Isso não adianta...! Nada do que vocês fizerem vai adiantar!  
\- Cale a boca!  
Helen o puxou firmemente para o dispositivo da nave e ele reagiu golpeando-a. Sentiu-se livre o suficiente para apanhar a arma de um dos agentes e atirar.  
Ninguém esperava sua reação. Nem Scully quando ele a pegou de refém e a colocou diante do corpo.  
\- Afastem-se! Afastem-se ou eu mato ela!  
Furiosa, Helen sacou a arma. Ficou desafiando o homem e ou outros o cercaram.  
\- Você não tem para onde ir, Abdul!  
\- Todos os meus caminhos me levam até Alá!  
Scully não parecia de todo assustada. Nem mesmo quando ele pressionou a arma contra sua garganta.  
\- Solta ela! Solta ela agora, Abdul ou eu vou atirar para matar!  
\- Não faça isso, agente Brody. É tudo o que ele quer!  
\- Cale a boca! - Abdul encostou a arma no estômago de Scully - Eu atiro em você!  
\- Vamos negociar... O que você quer? Dinheiro? Um avião?  
\- Nada do que disser me interessa, moça do FBI. Vamos nos sentar e esperar a nave explodir. É por isso que estamos aqui. É por isso que ela está aqui. Ninguém pode impedir.  
\- Ninguém... a não ser você...! Aproveitando-se da estatura dele, Scully pisou no seu pé e lhe deu uma cabeçada no nariz. Abdul gemeu cambaleando, então Scully foi para o chão e Helen atirou.  
Imediatamente todos avançaram pra cima de Abdul e Helen ajudou Scully.  
\- Está ferida?  
\- Não... eu sabia que você iria me salvar.  
Feliz com a confiança dela, Helen a envolveu.  
\- Abdul! Precisamos dele ainda vivo!  
As duas se apresaram. O homem estava refestelado no chão botando sangue pela boca. Scully verificou seus batimentos e olhou para a agente.  
\- Rápido!...  
Vendo que ela queria erguê-lo, Helen se apressou. O agente Butler e mais homens o carregaram para perto da nave cuja contagem estava quase no final. Faltava um minuto para ela voltar a sumir.  
\- A mão!  
Os homens o suspenderam e o leitor verificou sua tatuagem. Helen e Scully pareciam em choque. Todos ao redor haviam parado para ver o que aconteceria.  
\- Não adianta... - Butler já estava desistindo.  
\- Espere... - Scully observou algum movimento na parte superior do objeto.  
surpesos, todos recuaram. Scully permaneceu no mesmo lugar vendo a portinhola abrir e uma densa nuvem de gás escapar.  
\- Mas o que diabos...  
Helen começou a tossir. Scully sentiu o cheiro de ovo podre, no que se orientou gritando:  
\- Vamos sair daqui!  
Houve uma evacuação em massa. Helen fraquejou, mas desta vez Scully estava com ela. Passou o braço à sua volta, tirando-a dali.  
Alguns homens cairam desmaiados. Outros atropelaram os que vinham na frente.  
Scully levou Helen o mais longe que pôde. Na rua, ela apoiou a cabeça de Helen colo e a abalou.  
\- Agente Brody! Agente Brody! Helen! Fale comigo, Helen!  
Usando seus conhecimentos de medicina, Scully fez os primeiros socorros. Elevou sua nuca, afastou seus lábios, respirou fundo e soprou ar nos seus pulmões. Repetiu isso até que Helen tossiu voltando a sí.  
\- Oh, graças a Deus!  
Em meio à exclamação de Scully, uma nuvem de água fria caiu sobre elas na calçada. Carros de bombeiros e viaturas se aproximaram. Uma ambulância parou perto, fazendo com que Scully desse espaço para os paramédicos agirem.  
O alvoroço durou por horas. Curiosos, imprensa, mais agentes da Swat e do FBI.  
O telefone de Scully tocou tirando-a da letargia.  
\- O que houve? Estou ligando... Scully? - Oh, Mulder!  
\- Você está bem? Scully, fale comigo!  
\- Estou bem, Mulder... acho que acabou!  
\- De repente a nossa conexão caiu... Fiquei desesperado, tem algo passando na tevê... Scull...!  
Emocionada ao ouvi-lo, Scully começou a chorar. Procurou um lugarzinho seco na calçada onde sentou e se abraçou aos joelhos como uma menina desamparada.  
Helen Brody foi liberada pelos paramédicos em tempo. A viu sozinha, anônima no meio de toda a sujeira de pó químico, lama e mangueiras. Pegou um cobertor, se adiantou, pousando o tecido sobre os ombros dela.  
\- Você conseguiu. Ninguém morreu hoje em Chicago, doutora Scully. Passos apressados na direção delas indicava que a imprensa sabia algum boato.  
\- Agente Brody... é verdade que tem um OVNI dentro do museu?  
Para surpesa delas, uma dúzia de agentes apareceu como que do nada. Inclusive o Chefe Parkins que ajudou a levar Scully para o furgão.  
\- Agentes... falem com a imprensa.  
Parkins parou bruscamente. Olhou para os repórteres como se fosse ser simpático, só que acabou resmungando:  
-Nada a declarar!

Prédio do Bureau Baltimore, 16:44 pm

Sentado numa sala diante de uma secretária desconfiada, Mulder mal conseguia parar de tremer os joelhos enquanto aguardava Scully. Vez ou outra ele movia os lábios, mudando a posição do talo da erva-doce dentro da boca.  
Nos ùltimos tempos ele vinha tentando desapegar do hábito, e então Alejandro lhe mostrara que mastigar talos de erva doce poderia ser tão prazeroso quanto sementes de girassol.  
De fato, a sensação de anestésico que invadia seu hálito era prazeirosa, mas não calmante o suficiente naquele momento. Tudo o que ele mais queria era arrombar aquela porta e ver porque os agentes de Baltimore estavam demorando tanto ao interrogarem sua amada.  
\- Tem certeza de que não quer uma água... café...?  
Olhando diretamente para a secretária ele negou suspirando.  
\- Estou bem. Obrigado.  
Ele só estaria bem quando visse Scully saindo por aquela porta. Depois de tudo o que ela passara, não era justo que ficasse trancada tanto tempo com aqueles malditos facistas.  
Mulder já planejava uma maneira de interromper a palestra quando finalmente a agente Brody saiu de lá acompanhada de Scully.  
Ele não tomou conhecimento da agente. Se levantou, avançou para Scully e a abraçou com força.  
\- Mulder...!  
\- Dana!  
Helen ergueu sugestivamente a sobrancelha, baixando a cabeça e ficando fora da visão deles.  
\- Você veio!...  
\- Quase enlouqueci quando perdi o contato com você. - ele admitiu ansioso.  
\- Houve um colapso nas transmissões... não pude mais falar com você... - ela explicou acariciando as faces bronzeadas dele. - Que está mastigando?  
\- Talos de erva doce. - respondeu todo orgulhoso - Alejandro disse que é bom para dores musculares e combate intoxicações.  
Sorrindo dele ela não conseguiu evitar um olhar apaixonado. Depois de tantos anos, eles ainda flertavam com a mesma paixão.  
\- Sabia que a erva doce também estimula a amamentação? - ela retrucou maldosa.  
-Hum. Isso explica o aumento dos meus mamilos...  
\- Ahn... Doutora Scully.  
Dando-se conta de que Helen assistia pacífica aos dois arrulhando como pombinhos, Scully ruborizou.  
\- Desculpe.  
Mulder deu um largo passo atrás, finalmente aceitando conhecer a mulher bonita de enormes olhos verdes expressivos.  
\- Agente especial Helen Brody.  
\- Olá. Sou...  
\- Sei quem você é, Mulder. Nosso primeiro contato teria sido com você, mas a Doutora Scully foi tão brilhante quanto.  
Passando o braço em torno dos ombros dela, Mulder concordou.  
\- Depois de mim, ninguém entende melhor dessas coisas.  
\- Bem, estão liberados. Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Doutora Scully, foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la, trabalhar ao seu lado e aprender. Espero que não haja uma próxima vez, mas se houver... gostaria de tê-la ao meu lado.  
Até Scully parar de ruborizar, Mulder estava olhando atravessado para ela e fazendo gestos com as sobrancelhas.  
\- O que foi aquilo?  
\- Er... nada! Ficamos amigas!...  
\- Por que eu tenho a terrível sensação de que me deparei com a mistura de Jodie Foster com a Helen Degeneris? Não acredito que você não notou...  
\- Do que está falando?  
\- Nada... vamos embora? Já não basta de FBI por hoje? Ou você quer voltar a brincar de " Agarre o Monstro da Semana"?  
Torcendo o canto da boca, Scully saiu na frente e ele a alcançou.  
Ele alugara um carro particular. Levou Scully até o estacionamento e só quando esteve lá dentro, ele suspirou olhando para ela.  
\- Você está bem?  
\- Sim, Mulder. Apenas cansada.  
\- O que eles queriam? Prometeram alguma coisa? Fizeram exigências?  
\- Eles me ameaçaram.  
\- O que?  
\- Disseram que isto nunca aconteceu. O exército arranjou um jeito de remover a nave. A levaram sem que ninguém percebesse. Deus sabe o que farão com ela agora.. e eu fui interrogada por quase quatro horas. Não querem que eu diga nada, nem você.  
\- Que bacana. Por que não estou surpreso?  
\- Em contrapartida, eles ofereceram nossos cargos de volta. Perguntaram se eu quero voltar a ser instrutora em Quântico.  
Franzindo cinicamente a sobrancelha, ele riu.  
\- O que você respondeu?  
Levantando os olhos para o imponente prédio central, ela arquejou tristemente.  
-Eu disse que pretendo ter filhos com o meu marido qualquer dia desses.  
Percebendo que ela se contraía, Mulder buscou a sua mão para envolver na dele. Se inclinou o suficiente e lhe deu um beijo na têmpora que ela recebeu manhosa.  
\- Vamos embora daqui, Scully.  
Ela aceitou a idéia. Colocou o cinto de segurança, e com um longo suspiro de encorajamento, refletiu em voz alta:  
\- Certas coisas nunca mudam.

Fim

"Nesta fic, a agente especial Helen Brody é uma referência à personagem da bela Carie Anne Moss no filme Ameaça Terrorista."  
Thaks for read. 


End file.
